fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri and Belle punish Christopher Robin and Johnny Test
In his room, Johnny Test made a grounded story out of Darwin and Gumball. Just then, his friend, Christopher Robin went into Johnny's room and he decided to make a grounded story out of themr. So he did. Suddenly, Dimitri and Belle, Christopher Robin's parents, went into Johnny's room and they realized that Darwin and Gumball are terrible. "Why are you making some grounded stories out of Darwin and Gumball?" Dimitri said. "Because i could not take it anymore about it." Johnny said. "Yeah. I do not wanna do it." Christopher Robin said. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT CHRISTOPHER ROBIN AND JOHNNY!!" Belle shouted. "We choose the Non Troublemaker team and i think that Darwin and Gumball are nice and they are Minnie's brothers, Anais' real brothers, Aladdin and Tiana's sons in law, your best friends, Richard and Nicole's sons, and Mary's good friends." Dimitri said. "For your punishment Christopher Robin and Johnny. You get no Teen Titans Go, no How to Train Your Dragon, no Hotel Transylvania, no Have Gun Will Travel, no Land Before Time, no TUFF Puppy, no We're Back a Dinosaur Story, and no more anything." Dimiti said. "Please no Dad and Mom! Please give us back our favorite films and shows." Christopher Robin said. "I am gonna call Lumpy, Roo, and Susan to keep an eye out for you while Dimitri and I will sell them and we are gonna buy some DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Professor Iris, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Rimba's Island, Amazing World of Gumball, and Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories." Belle said. "Please no Dimitri and Belle! Please do not buy some DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Professor Iris, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Rimba's Island, Amazing World of Gumball, and Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories." Johnny said. "I do not wanna watch Batman Classic because the Penguin, the Riddler, Catwoman, and the Joker give me nightmares." Christopher Robin said. Just then, Susan Test and her brothers, Roo and Lumpy, showed up and Susan said "Christopher Robin and Johnny, you are not supposed to make some grounded stories out of Darwin and Gumball That was not nice to do it." Roo said "I agree what Susan said. You made some grounded stories out of Darwinand Gumball. You know that they are nice."Lumpy said "And also, when your dad and mom get home, they would force you to watch some films and shows that you need to watch." Darwin and Gumball got home. Darwin said "Lumpy, Roo, and Susan, what was going on?" Susan said "Darwin, Christopher Robin and Johnny made some grounded stories out of you and Gumball." "Yeah Susan. For their punishment. They do not get some DVDs of Teen Titans Go, How to Train Your Dragon, Hotel Transylvania, Have Gun Will Travel, Land Before Time, TUFF Puppy, and We're Back a Dinosaur Story." Gumball said. "We need to keep an eye out for them while Dimitri and Belle sell them." Yakko said. "Okay guys." Wakko said. At the video store, Dimitri and Belle sold some DVDs of Teen Titans Go, How to Train Your Dragon, Hotel Transylvania, Have Gun Will Travel, Land Before Time, TUFF Puppy, and We're Back a Dinosaur Story. And they got some DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Professor Iris, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Rimba's Island, Amazing World of Gumball, and Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories. "Darwin, can you make some grounded stories out of Cindy, Floral, and Panini?" Johnny asked. "No Johnny. They choose not to join the Troublemaker Club." Darwin said. "Your dad and mom are back Christopher Robin." Gumball said. "We are back. And we got you some DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Professor Iris, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Rimba's Island, Amazing World of Gumball, and Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories." "You need to watch them Christopher Robin and Johnny." Belle said. Christopher Robin and Johnny are very upset about the the shows they they do not like. And they started to cry and sob. "Darwin, if Christopher Robin and Johnny did it to us, then they would watch them." Gumball said. "Yeah Gumball. I know it." Darwin said. Category:X Punishes Christopher Robin and Johnny Test